


Nerves Already Frayed Thin

by Emby_M



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Established Relationship Kirin/Paolo, Involuntary Groinal Responses, Luca is Hetero as hell but still obsessed with Kirin, Molestation, Obsession, Other, Seance Night, Unhealthy Lusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emby_M/pseuds/Emby_M
Summary: "Kirin knew what a dick felt like. There was one against his back. Proportional to the rest of Luca."-Luca is emboldened by necromancy. This goes poorly for Kirin, with whom Luca is obsessed.





	

Luca’s hands come around his waist, and he tenses.

God, he’d read rape dramas. Pulp historical fiction was full of it. He found them tawdry, disgusting, both the writers for writing them and the victims for not fighting back, but suddenly he found himself understanding.

The embrace brings Luca — near a foot taller than him — intimately close. And there is no recourse for that.

His nerves are already frayed thin. He didn’t want to be here. Didn’t give a rat’s ass about anyone there — but Luca of course could dictate his social schedule. He’d done worse atrocities at the Academy, scavenged hearts by the score from dead bodies, necromancy was nothing. And Aramis Stilton was entirely too meek, reminded him too much of his friend Laurel and it was almost bitter when he realized Aramis was just as manipulated by Luca as he was.

And _now_ …

Luca chuckles low, brandy laced lips tracing the words, “Well, if it isn’t my reclusive inventor, Kirin.”

Images of that horrendous, massive bed. The way Luca had breathed out the word _my._

And the feeling of-

Oh _no._

Kirin knew what a dick felt like. There was one against his back. Proportional to the rest of Luca.

He had known this prior. Luca had summoned him for consultations in the bath before. Or after orgies, spent women littering his room.

But it suddenly feels _acute_ , that his awful, groping flirting was not merely a bit of homoerotic play, but desire.

And what Luca desired, he got. No matter the expense.

Panic and bile rises to his throat. Pressed like this, what could he do? He was so long and willowy that he couldn’t very well drop his center of gravity, at least enough not enough to drop and roll out of Luca’s massive arms. He could lift Kirin like a sack of potatoes, and just… bring him somewhere. Or have him here in the hallway.

He feels a hot flush come to his cheeks, feels blood stir low and hot in his stomach. Revulsion, perhaps, disgust, definitely, and unfortunately, something that could be mistaken for desire, the way his inner thighs tingle with the danger.

Luca palms the front of his trousers like some desperate teen, hoping to get a rise out of Kirin. He clenches his jaw and wills that _no blood go there, that he remain entirely unresponsive_  and is almost pleased when there is no movement.

“Oh come on,” Luca whispers in his ear, “Lighten up, Kirin.”

And that had been the whole tone of the night, hadn’t it? That Kirin was the sullen, moody inventor, and Luca had been nothing but the cheerful socialite, benevolent in bringing him here. He liked no one here, least of all Luca. He would much rather be in Paolo’s apartment, writing as Paolo slept next to him.

But Luca’s voice, against his wishes, sends blood rushing into his groin.

Luca laughs, low and husky, fiddles with Kirin’s trouser button, and it’s too much for Kirin, who sends his heel slamming down on Luca’s instep.

Luca flinches in pain and lets go of him, and in the span of Luca regaining composure and reaching for him again, Kirin has pulled a knife on him — a gift from Paolo, blessed Paolo — and is pointing it at him.

“If you move any closer I will slit your throat.” Kirin tries to keep his voice cold, professional, but he can feel how his hair is rumpled and how is cheeks are flushed and how the words waver.

“Kinky,” Luca says, and takes a step closer.

“Disgusting vermin,” Kirin spits at him, “Cad! Rake!”

Kirin, in one swift movement, lunges up and drifts the blade against the skin of Luca’s neck, and then takes off running.

A regular mansion, he supposes, has the benefits of being laid out simply, so Kirin is able to get out quickly, running all the way back to Paolo’s apartment.

When he’s there, finally, and Paolo is asleep, on his stomach, the bile rises, and the feeling of Luca’s hands linger as they shouldn’t.

He strips off his clothing, slipping in meekly next to Paolo, who remains asleep. He places one of Paolo’s hands on his hips and tries to forget about the vulnerability, the trapped feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> LUCA WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS  
> An homage, in some ways, to partyboy, which still lingers in my psyche. I'm glad pretty much everyone agrees Luca is a lascivious fucker who is obsessed with Kirin. Also a gross motherfucker.


End file.
